


Taken

by wicciangirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Blood, Comfort, Crossover, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Multi, Physical Abuse, Suspense, Violence, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicciangirl/pseuds/wicciangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Adam’s holiday soon becomes a fight for their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken

Sitting on blood covered sheets, a cut bleeding on his arm a pale naked, sweat drenched Kris stared defiantly at someone off screen. There was a creak before two white muscular legs appeared in the frame shortly before a naked Adam was thrown on the floor next to him. The unknown legs disappeared off screen followed by a creak and the slam of a door.

 

Moving over to Adam’s still body next to him, Kris said gently, “Hey sweetie.”

 

Adam fought at the man, ineffectively hitting at the firm chest, ignoring his own injuries.

 

Gently encasing Adam in his arms Kris crooned soothingly, “Adam, it’s okay. Hush, it’s okay... It’s me...it’s your Kris. ”

 

“Kris?” Adam gasped out, hope colouring his voice.

 

Kris nodded, “Yeah, sweetie. We’re safe, for now at least. Do you need some water? You don’t want to get dehydrated on top of everything.”

 

Adam said flippantly, “I'm sure I won’t get dehydrated. It would ruin the mystery man’s plan.”

 

“Yeah. So has he said anything this time?”

 

“No, I don’t believe he wants to speak to either of us. Apparently, all he is concerned about is hearing us react to the torture he has goons inflict on us.”

 

“Yeah, he’s a real sick bastard,” Kris said with a bitter laugh before saying gently, “We’ve got a while before they come back for me. Close your eyes, love. I'll keep watch.”

 

“Talk to me until I fall asleep, tell me what we’re going to do when we get out.”

 

Gently stroking Adam’s forehead with his right thumb Kris said, “We’re going to do it all. First, I’m going to run a nice bubble bath with the strawberry and cream bubbles that you love and we’re going to soak until we feel like moving.”

 

Adam continued, “Then we’re going to sleep in a soft bed and I'm not going to let go of you. When we wake up, I am going to lick every inch of your skin before fucking you until I am all you can think about. I'm going to make you mine.”

 

“I’ve always been yours, Adam. It just took me a while to realise it,” Kris said with a fond smile.

 

Adam laughed, “I know that, I was just waiting for you to get a clue.”

 

The pair fell into an easy silence, within twenty minutes Adam was asleep, Kris never stopped caressing Adam’s hair with a small smile on his face.

 

“I’m going to make sure you get out of here. God, I love you, Adam.”

 

Katy was staring at the screen in shock; her husband was having an affair with Adam. During the two years since the show, Adam had become her friend and confidante. Katy had even suggested to Kris that they move just half a block away from Adam. Katy wondered how long it had been going on and what she had done to drive Kris into Adam’s arms.

 

Katy had been overjoyed at receiving the disc, thinking it was the songs Kris had promised to send her once he had finished recording them. He always sent her an advance copy to see what she thought and sometimes followed her suggestions. Instead, it was a copy of her husband being held hostage and subjected to who knows what torture while everyone thought he was away working on his album.

 

She had no idea how long Kris and by extension Adam had been in the hands of their torturer. Kris had been away for five days for a recording session across the country, having explained that he needed to get away to record in private. Adam had been on vacation for six days, heading off to Las Vegas as soon as he finished recording.

 

Seeing the pair’s condition made Katy worry that they would not survive until they were rescued. She had noticed the bruises and inflamed burn marks on Adam’s torso. Kris appeared exhausted, covered in bruises and long scratches.

*******

Adam ignored the searing pain in his leg as he paced the small cell they were being kept in, he hated this part; waiting for Kris to come back to him. Adam just wished that he knew the motive behind what was happening but there was no obvious motive and no one had said word to them since they had been dumped into their cell.

 

Without a clock on the wall, they had no idea of how much time passed between their torture sessions and that was a form of torment alone. Adam found it distressing that the man holding them captive still had not spoken to them, not giving even the slightest indication as to the motive behind what was happening to them.

 

Periodically he or Kris were dragged out of the room with the threat that the other would be killed if they did not cooperate. They would be taken to a 5ft by 5ft room, manacled to the left wall before a small beep would sound and the torture would begin. The torture always followed the same pattern, first a beating, followed by cigarette burns and ending with a whipping. When the faceless man holding them captive decided they were returned to their cell and into safety of their love’s embrace for a brief respite from the torment. They had no idea if anyone was already looking for them but their hope was that if not, the search would start soon. Someone would notice they had disappeared from the face of the earth, they just had to hold it together until rescue arrived.

 

Adam blamed himself for what was happening to them, he should have realised something was wrong, should have given Kris the chance to escape but he had been frozen in fear. He had never expected their sanctuary would be invaded by some deranged lunatic. He and Kris had been in a small hotel in Vegas so that Kris could record his music with the intention of flying to Hawaii for their weeklong vacation.

 

The vacation had been Kris’s idea, to just get away somewhere they didn’t have to worry about being caught together and they could plan how Kris was going to end his relationship with Katy. They had both agreed that the woman should be hurt as little as possible, Adam had actually come to like her as a person even if it did tear his heart to shreds to see her with Kris.

 

Adam was drawn out of thoughts as the door was opened and Kris was thrown into the room, fairly gently compared to how they had been treated before. Adam moved quickly to catch the man before he could hit the floor, alarmed to see Kris’s stomach had become slightly swollen, he knew that wasn’t a good sign.

 

As gently as he could, Adam led Kris over to their admittedly disgusting bed and urged the man down. It terrified Adam to know there was nothing he could do if Kris needed serious medical and he doubted the monster holding them would let Kris go to a hospital. Picking up his discarded t-shirt, Adam soaked it in water and patted down Kris’s brow, repeating over and that he loved Kris and would make sure the man got out there.

 

Adam had no idea how long he sat there mopping Kris’s brow before the man opened his beautiful eyes, Adam could see they were still hazy with pain but Kris was awake and that was the most important thing.

 

“You back with me now, baby?”

 

Kris smiled, “Yeah...I think so. It was a difficult session but we’ll get through it okay.”

 

Adam nodded saying quickly, “Of course we will. Just stay lying down a minute, I just want to feel you in my arms for a bit.”

 

With a low laugh Kris said, “No place I’d rather be, well...the surroundings could be a lot better.”

 

“Yeah...” Adam said sadly.

 

*******

In the BAU conference room, Aaron “Hotch” Hotchner looked at his team, seeing the impatient look in their eyes as they waited to find out why they had been told to get straight to the office at six a.m.

 

“The LVPD has asked for our help immediately, there have been five gay couples between 25 and 35 kidnapped in Las Vegas, each couple are from out of state. Each time one of the couple is being unfaithful with the other man. A disc showing the men during captivity is sent to the unfaithful man’s wife or partner. The bodies are always found a week after the couple were last seen, they had been beaten extensively. This is the first time the UnSub has gone for a high risk couple.”

 

Hitch switched on the display showing Kristopher Allen and Adam Lambert being held prisoner, once the footage had finished he switched it off and returned his attention to his team.

 

Reid quickly explained, “They are from the 2009 series of American Idol. Kristopher Allen was the winner and Adam Lambert was in second place. The UnSub’s getting bolder.”

 

“When were the men kidnapped?” Morgan said thoughtfully.

 

“They checked into a hotel on the 29th of November,” JJ said quickly.

 

“So Lambert and Allen could have been missing for five days already. We haven’t got long to save them.”

 

Rossi said thoughtfully, “No signs of sexual assault. The cause of death is a stab wound to the stomach for the older partner and the younger is given an overdose of PCP. So he wants the older one to die slowly and painfully ...but the younger one dies quickly and relatively peacefully.”

 

“What forensic evidence has been found?” Emily questioned.

 

“Not much, the bodies are always washed in alcohol. They are posed with the younger man in the arms of the older, in alleys close to gay nightclubs in Las Vegas.”

 

Looking over the file Reid said quickly, “The older of the couple always has a tattoo placed on the back of their left knee within hours of death. The tattoo is interesting, not something I would think is common. The Coltsfoot means justice shall be done and the Iris means I have a message for you. If the UnSub is using the language of flowers then he is rather direct in his motives.”

 

“How many people would know that?” Morgan interjected staring at his friend in amazement; Reid seemed to know weird random facts.

 

Reid said quickly, “A lot. There are thousands of books on the language of flowers and there is a lot of information on the internet. Botany, anthropology, literature and archaeology students and professors would know. Not to mention the obvious florists or gardeners. Do any of the victims have a criminal record?”

 

“Not that Garcia could find,” Hotch said seriously.

 

Rossi nodded, “That kind of tattoo takes skill, have the police checked out the tattoo parlours?”

 

JJ nodded, “Yes but it’s been a dead end. They haven’t gone into the exact tattoo but the media have already announced there is a serial killer. I'll have a word with the PD and make sure everyone keeps quiet, given the new celebrity victims people might be eager to get their five minutes of fame.

 

“Any evidence that any of the victims were being stalked? I mean, how did the UnSub know one of them was married?”

 

Hotch answered Reid, “It seems all of them were wearing wedding rings. In the case of the one person who was cheating on his girlfriend of ten years, he was wearing a promise ring.”

 

Morgan hypothesised, “So is this UnSub a woman, motivated by revenge because her husband was cheating on her with a man?”

 

“It could be but women serial killers are rare,” Rossi said honestly.

 

Hotch said, “One of the CSIs thought the UnSub might have killed or assaulted gay couples before so the PD looked into violent assaults and homicides in the last five years but haven’t come up with anything. I’ve got Garcia going further back and looking in surrounding jurisdictions. Let’s hope the police find something quick because otherwise we might not save them in time.”

 

*******

 

Standing outside the police station Hotch quickly divvied out the assignments, “Dave, Morgan, you over to the Encore. JJ, can you get the press release sorted? Prentiss, Reid and I will stay here and work on victimology.”

 

The group walked into the station, their minds already focused on the UnSub, they had to work quickly to rescue the latest victims. With the task in mind, the group had such an intense look of determination on their faces that the officers inside the police station cleared out of the way.

 

“Are you folks from the BAU?” A tall, redheaded man said as he walked forward.

 

JJ moved to the front of the group saying, “Yes. My name is Jennifer Jareau, these are SSA’s Hotchner, Rossi and agents Morgan, Prentiss and Dr Reid.”

 

The detective smiled, “Nice to meet you all. My name is Bobby Evans. I'm the lead on this case, thanks for coming. We have got the conference room set up for you. Do you know why he goes for tourists?”

 

Reid said absently, “It makes it less likely that a link is established. Do we know what time the bodies are dumped?”

 

Evans nodded saying quickly, “As far as we can tell between three and four a.m., the last body was discovered by a dancer who had called into a club to pick up his paycheque at three and the body was in the alley when he walked past at four. The men were all taken from their hotels, some pretty expensive ones ; The Aria, Blue Moon Resort, Circus Circus and Desert Paradise Resort. Lambert and Allen were taken from the Encore. Is this a case of gay bashing because if so I need to let the public know.”

 

“This isn’t a gay bashing but JJ will handle the press side of things. Do we have any evidence?”

 

The detective shook his head, “Not much, the man is good. We have found a mitochondrial DNA match from the hotel room of the first victims. It’s a match to Blair Jocelyn Richardson, the problem being that it only gives us a maternal DNA match. She lives in town so I’m on my way to visit her. Do any of you want to come with me?”

 

At Hotch’s nod at her Prentiss said quickly, “I'll go.”

 

“Detective, we would like to have a look at the latest crime scene,” Morgan said seriously.

 

“Simpson and Stein can drive you over,” Evans said gesturing to the officers in question.

 

Once he and Reid were alone, Hotch led the way to the conference room and stared at the whiteboard of victims. The amount of rage displayed at the crime scenes was not a good sign. Hotch  quickly dialled Garcia, knowing if she couldn’t find anything on this woman’s children then no one could.

 

Garcia answered the call with a grin, “Bow at the feet of your goddess of knowledge and state your purpose.”

 

“Garcia, have you had any luck finding a link between our victims?”

 

Garcia replied quickly, “De nada. However, I used my amazing computer skills and went over the disc, there’s a word scratched into the wall and when I say scratched I mean scratched. The word is rose. I’ve done a search on people and companies with rose in their name in Nevada and I’ve got over three hundred matches.”

 

“Can you find the children of a woman by the name of Blair Jocelyn Richardson and find anything that will link with the word rose. Send me details of the names you have now,” Hotch said pleased they were finally getting somewhere.

 

“The info should be on your PDA now. I'll get back to you as soon as I have something,” Garcia said before terminating the call.

 

Reid commented, “The UnSub has an extremely specific type. The older man had black hair and is around 6ft 4” to 6ft 6”, the younger is around 5ft 6” to 5ft 8” with light brown hair. The younger is always the one having an affair.”

 

Hotch nodded saying, “If the UnSub is a house cleaner, then we’re in trouble. He’s going to devolve rapidly, the fact that he kidnapped another pair just four days after his last victims were found indicates that he is already devolving. If we don’t catch him soon...he’s going to abandon his preferential targets and just attacking any gay man he can find.”

 

*******

Blinking furiously as he tried to adjust to the light, Adam wondered where he was now. He didn’t recognise the room, it was bigger and felt airier than their torture chamber and cell. Adam was relieved that Kris was back in their cell, hopefully recovering from his injuries and fighting off the infection that seemed to be starting.

 

Adam’s tormentor said calmly, “Good afternoon Adam. Now...I will give you one chance to get Kris out of here alive. You have to admit you stole Kris and ruined his wife’s life, that if it were not for you she would be happy. You have to pay for your crime.”

 

Desperate to see Kris safe Adam immediately said, “You are right. I did it all, I pursued Kris relentlessly. I’ve wanted him since the day we met and I didn’t care about anything but my own desires. I deserve to be punished for my crime against Katy and against Kris.”

 

“Very good, Adam. You will be returned to your cell to await my verdict.”

 

The cold, ominous reply alarmed Adam but he remained silent as he was escorted back to his cell by the now familiar stone-faced guard. Occasionally he saw something approaching regret in the eyes of the tall, longhaired redhead but the man had made no move to help them.

 

When Adam arrived back in the cell, Kris wasn’t there and Adam was overcome by fear. Kris wasn’t up to another torture session, Adam hated that he was powerless to protect Kris but hopefully Kris would now be released. Now that he had complied with the man’s demand and confessed, the man would hopefully keep his word, and let Kris go.

 

Inside the large room Adam had just left, Kris was sitting with unfocussed glassy eyes as his body tried to fight off the infection whist his fight or flight response kicked in. Kris jumped as a man’s voice suddenly echoed in the room.

 

“Kris, you can make everything easier for Adam, if you do one thing. You need to apologise to your wife and then you have to admit that you are straight and Adam seduced you.”

 

Seeing this would be his only chance to truly help his love, Kris eagerly complied with their kidnapper, he couldn’t lose Adam. Even if Adam leaving would mean his death. Kris was happy to pay that price. He would do anything for Adam.

 

“Katy, I am sorry for hurting you and I want to be with you, not Adam.” Kris said softly, each word causing a stab of pain in his heart, knowing that he wanted to be Adam more than anything else in the world.

 

The faceless man sounded proud announcing, “Good. You are the only one I brought here to admit their crime and see the truth. For this, I will let you have what you deserve, a long life with your wife. You will be released to go back to her.”

 

“What about Adam?” Kris asked desperately.

 

“If you don’t leave, I will have to punish him.” The man said warningly

 

Kris couldn’t believe he was supposed to just walk away and leave Adam, his love alone with some deranged man who delighted in hurting people but if he stayed Adam would just be tortured. Kris got to his feet and swayed slightly, he was roughly dragged to his feet by the redheaded man who always calmly delivered them to their torturer.

 

Kris took jacket thrown at him and put it on, hoping he would get a chance to speak to Adam, to let the man know that he would go straight to the police. He wouldn’t let Adam get hurt, he would bring rescue back and soon they would be in their hotel bath relaxing.

 

“Hurry up, Kid. You don’t want Adam to be punished, do you?” The longhaired man said coldly, as he covered Kris’s eyes and led the man out of the building and into a car.

 

Inside his cell, Adam paced becoming more and more frantic about Kris’s wellbeing as time went on. His mind kept coming up with terrible images of what kind of torture Kris was being subjected to whilst he was in the relative comfort of his cell.

*******

Looking at the assembled police officers Morgan quickly started giving out the profile, “This UnSub is what we call a house cleaner, a mission based serial killer, like the Unabomber. He is killing these men to make a point, there is no sexual element to their crimes. He is methodical, he plans each of his abductions carefully. Now he probably has a van or a large car to dispose of the bodies, his vehicle will be clean, in an almost pristine condition. He is following the crime in the news but he is not interested in taunting the police. These men are his message and he wants to make sure it reaches the right person.”

 

Hotch said quickly, “This man is a loner and he requires privacy to commit this level of torture on his victims. Now he may be in a relationship and if so he is the dominant one. His partner is completely submissive to him and to his every need. He is arrogant and cannot understand why anyone would hold a different opinion to him when it comes to those he feels he needs to get rid of. In this case, it could be gay men in general or men having affairs with other men. We just don’t know.”

 

Reid continued the profile, “There would have been a stressor ten weeks ago that would have made him start killing. It was probably the death of someone he was close to, or it could be losing his job, etc. This man isn’t currently working because it would take his time and focus away from his mission.”

 

“Er...you guys better come out here,” A young policewoman said with a knock on the door of the conference room.

 

Hotch stopped speaking and walked towards the woman with the team hot on his heels, each knowing nothing normally happened when he heard those words. The team stopped in shock and stared at Kris Allen, bruised and bleeding but standing in front of them.

 

As Kris started to lose his balance, Morgan dived forward to catch the man in time to hear Kris whisper “He’s got my Adam...Rosewater.”

 

As the policewoman called the paramedics, Morgan gently escorted the man into the small break room knowing the man needed to be somewhere he could lie down before he collapsed. He could feel the heat emanating from Kris’s body, the man clearly needed medical attention.

 

“Kris, you have to stay awake. Come on, Kris.” Hotch said authoritatively but it seemed shock was starting to set in and Kris’s body was shutting down.

 

With a flash of inspiration Reid said quickly, “Kris, we need you to talk to us so we can help Adam. Kris...Adam needs you.”

 

Kris could make out the low hum of noise around his head, sounding like the low hum of music in another room. On hearing his love’s name, Kris fought the exhaustion, pain and infection trying to make his body shut down. He couldn’t collapse, he had to get Adam back safe and in his arms.

 

Kris said frantically, “Adam’s hurt. His leg keeps bleeding and he’s walking funny on it. He said that he would be easier on Adam if I apologised to Katy about my affair and said I didn’t really want him. I left him there please...we need to hurry.”

 

“Okay, Kris. This is really important, just what did he say?” Prentiss asked gently.

 

His kidnapper’s words fresh in his mind Kris recited, “You are the only one I brought here to admit their crime and see the truth. For this, I will let you have what you deserve, a long life with your wife. You will be released to go back to her.”

 

Morgan looked at Hotch in alarm, realising the UnSub would kill Adam soon, if he hadn’t already. Now the UnSub had reached his goal, the man could be planning to do down in a blaze of glory and killing one of the best known rock stars would do that.

 

“Kris, do you know where about he was keeping you?”

 

“No, we couldn’t see. It was quiet though and dark.” Kris said as he started shaking with shock.

 

“Don’t worry, Kris we’re going to do everything we can to get you back with Adam.” JJ reassured as the ambulance arrived.

 

“I'll go to the hospital with him,” Reid said to Hotch who nodded in agreement, hopefully Kris would be able to give them some more information soon.

 

Kris was soon inside the ambulance, still pleading for people to help Adam. Kris couldn’t believe that he had betrayed Adam, he had left the man behind to get tortured. It didn’t matter that he had left so that he could come back to rescue Adam, he had still left. His heart seized up as he realised Adam probably thought he was dead.

 

 “Why would he let Kris go? He never let any of the other victims go,” Hotch said confused.

 

Prentiss suggested, “It seems that the UnSub is targeting the men who are dating the unfaithful man. If the UnSub thinks that he has achieved his mission in making Kris apologise, he could think he has done everything and kill Adam before committing suicide. We have to get Adam out ASAP. ”

 

Morgan’s phone rang causing everyone to look at the man; he flipped it open saying playfully, “You’re on speaker phone baby so keep it clean.”

 

Garcia smirked saying, “So no dirty talk, bad-boy? Blair Richardson had one child, a daughter called Suzanne who was placed in foster care shortly after she was born. Suzanne became Rose when she was adopted two years later by Kelly and Lloyd Reese. Rose committed suicide ten weeks ago, her only remaining family is her fifteen year old son and her older brother Francis Reese.”

 

“Does Francis Reese have any property in the area?” Hotch asked quickly, he knew this was their UnSub .

 

“Okay...his parents had a company called Rosewater. There’s an old warehouse that belonged to their company just outside of Vegas. I'm sending the address to you now.”

 

“Thanks Garcia,” Morgan said sincerely before ending the call.

 

Hotch called his team and the police to arms, leading them out of the station to confront their enemy and rescue Adam Lambert.

*******

“What have you done with Kris, you sick fuck!” Adam shouted angrily, sure that his captor would hear.

 

Adam had never felt so forlorn, so broken and terrified before in his life, Kris had become his world. He refused to believe that Kris could be dead, lost to him. Adam had started counting in his head since he had been returned to the cell and it had been over two hours since he had been back, the whole time images racing through his mind of what could be happening to Kris, each one more terrifying than the last.

 

There was a thump from outside the corridor causing Adam to quickly stand, ignoring the now familiar feel of blood trickling down his leg. His leg wound was bleeding enough to have soaked through Kris’s makeshift bandage.

 

There was a loud bang as the door was opened, a tall black man in the doorway, brandishing a gun. Adrenalin and anger surged through his veins as Adam rushed forward, it was only then that he saw the man was wearing a vest saying FBI. Adam’s knees went as it dawned on him that help had finally come.

 

Adam said hysterically, “Kris...you have to get Kris. He’s taken Kris somewhere, please!”

 

“It’s okay, Kris is in the hospital with one of our friends. He’s safe.”  Prentiss reassured, practically feeling the terror emanating from the man at the thought of his love being hurt.

 

“Really?” Adam asked, unsure as to if the woman was telling him the truth or merely placating him so they could get him out of the prison without him turning into a screaming mess.

 

“Yeah. We’ll take you to him,” Morgan reassured, hesitantly reaching out to help Adam out of the room.

 

Morgan was impressed with the singer’s instincts and marvelled at the way the man went from fighting for his life mode into fiercely loving and protective. He had a feeling that although it might take a while, Kris and Adam would get through their ordeal just fine and at least they had each other to lean on.

 

Adam got into the ambulance and felt as though all of the energy had been sapped from his body, as though his body knew he was in safe hands and it could relax. As he lay down on the uncomfortable stretcher, Adam’s only thought was that he would soon be with Kris.

*******

Kris was sitting in a wheelchair beside Adam’s bed, having pleaded and nagged to be allowed to see Adam. Adam’s face was covered in scratches and bruises but to Kris, the man had never looked so beautiful because he was alive and with him. Kris was terrified that Adam hadn’t woken up yet, the doctors refused to give him any information saying they could only speak to relatives. He had so far resisted the urge to scream that Adam was his family, his world and if wasn’t told anything then he would ruin the doctor. Adam was his and they would not be parted again.

 

Kris’s eyes flooded with tears as he sat there, as close to Adam as possible, thinking about how he could have lost the most important person in his life without being able to stop it. He realised now that he couldn’t let a day go by without telling Adam how much he loved him. Kris was through with them living apart, as soon as they got to LA he would find a house, somewhere that they could call home that was just theirs. He didn’t care that they had agreed to wait until people got used to him divorcing Katy before announcing their relationship. He didn’t care about what people would think about him, about their relationship.

 

Although he and Adam had only started seeing each other relatively recently, in a way he and Adam had been a couple for years; it had just taken Kris a while to realise it. It had just been another hot summer day in LA when Kris had unexpectedly been given a day off after his producer was struck down with flu and rather than calling Katy so they could spend the day together, he had called Adam. After putting the phone down, Kris started to see that he was more focused on Adam than his wife, when he bought something to wear he would pick something that Adam would like. When he wanted to talk about something that was bothering him then he would call Adam, regardless of his time or location. Kris was slightly ashamed to admit it but more than once Katy had wanted to do something romantic but he had cancelled the plans so he could spend time with Adam. Even on Katy’s birthday, Kris had been late for their meal because he had lost track of time when he had been talking to Adam. 

 

When he had first  woken up at the hospital, Kris had been convinced that Adam was dead and no one would tell him, it was only when Dr Reid had said his team were bring Adam to get looked at that Kris was able to relax.  Kris noticed Adam was starting to make the adorable purring noises that indicated he was starting to wake up.

 

Adam awoke to the most beautiful sight in the world, Kris’s face, love, protectiveness and desire shining from the younger man’s captivating eyes. He was so relieved that Kris was still with him, he had feared he might never see his beautiful love again. Adam felt the urge to pull Kris against him, to touch and kiss every inch of Kris’s skin he could reach to reassure himself that Kris really was okay. He clamped down on that thought, it would have to wait until they were in far more comfortable surroundings and away from so many possible interruptions

 

“Adam, I love you so much. I was so scared that I wouldn’t see you again. How are you feeling? Do you need some water or anything?”

 

“I love you too, Kris. I’ve got everything I need in front of me. How are you doing?”

 

“Okay, better now you’re awake,” Kris said candidly.

 

Adam took Kris’s hand in his own, wishing the bed was big enough for them both. Adam knew they both needed the reassurance of being able to feel the other’s body next to them, to feel the other’s heart beating and their chest moving with each breath.

 

“Good. Kris, I'm sorry I couldn’t stop him. I should have been able to fight him so you could run to safety.”

 

“Adam, it doesn’t matter. All that matters is that we’re both alive and together. Adam, I'm not going to let anyone separate us again. When we go back to LA, I want us to find a house that we can make our home...someplace that is just ours. If you want to that is?”

 

Adam said softly, “There’s nothing I want more than to live with you, to spend my life with you. We can start looking at a house as soon as we get out of here. We might have to stay and give the police a few statements before we leave though, are you okay with that?”

 

“Yeah. I just want to lying in a bubble bath with you as we planned.” Kris said squeezing Adam’s hand.

 

Adam “We’ll do that soon enough. You do realise that we’re not going to be left alone by the press now, they will want to dissect everything to find out what happened to us and why. There will probably be some people who will agree with the lunatics actions.”

 

“I know Adam but as long as I have you, I can deal with anything the world throws at me. You are my strength, my world, my sanity and my hope. With you beside me, I can fight dragons.”

 

“While we won’t have to fight dragons, just vultures.” Adam said thinking of the more unsavoury members of the press.

 

“I know but through it all, we will be together.”

 

Adam nodded in agreement and held tighter onto Kris’s beautiful, callused hand and found himself unable to fight the urge to sleep. His body was calling for him to sleep and to heal, Adam was powerless to resist.

 

*******

Kris looked up as he heard a knock on the door, his eyes meeting those of the men he faintly remembered from the police station. He tried to plaster on the Kris Allen, Star smile but he knew it wasn’t working. How could he smile when Adam was lying hurt and unconscious in front of him?

 

“Nice to meet you, I'm Reid and this is Morgan. It’s great to see you are okay.”

 

“Hi, I'm Kris Allen. Thank you for saving him. I can never repay you for this but if you ever need **anything** just let me know.”

 

“You don’t have to thank us, we’re just happy you are okay,” Morgan reassured.

 

“D...Do you know why he wanted to hurt us?” Kris asked hesitantly, it was probably morbid but Kris would be able to cope better if he knew they had been targeted.

 

Nodding Reid answered, “The man who held you had a sister who committed suicide after finding out her husband was having an affair with another man. He decided that all gay men had to die, starting with those who were having affairs.”

 

“Oh,” Kris said not sure how he felt about such a weird motive.

 

“We’ve got to go, we just wanted to make sure you were both okay.”

 

Kris gave a faint smile, “It was nice to meet you both and I'm sure Adam would say the same if he was awake. If you are ever in LA, just give us a call and we can do something.”

 

After agreeing, the agents left the room leaving Kris to continue watching his love sleeping, relieved that he was able to do so.

 

Reid left the room with the words of David O. McKayin his mind ‘The rising sun can dispel the darkness of night, but it cannot banish the blackness of malice, hatred, bigotry, and selfishness from the hearts of humanity.’

 

Reid knew that this was not the last time the men would encounter hatred and bigotry because of their relationship. Although he hadn’t spent time with the pair whilst either man was completely conscious he admired their utter devotion to each other, he hadn’t seen two people so in love in his life. It made him wish that he had someone who loved him as much but he had been alone for most of his life. Although he was in love, he knew it would remain unrequited since Hotch was straight, he should have known better than to fall for a straight man but you couldn’t control who you fell in love with.

 

*******

 

As the plane glided to a stop at the airport, Kris nervously started tapping the armrest, smiling in thanks when Adam’s hand covered his own. He knew it was crazy to be scared, they were back in LA, far away from the madman who had taken them prisoner and subjected them to three days of torture but a part of him believed the nightmare wasn’t truly over. Kris knew no one understood his behaviour but they hadn’t gone through the ordeal he and Adam had endured at the hands of a homophobic sociopath. They hadn’t experienced the fear and pain, not only from their own injuries but also from having to watch their love being tortured without being able to stop it. Adam had been broken and bleeding in front of him but all Kris could do was offer words of comfort and divert Adam’s attention away from his wounds by planning what they would do when they were free. Kris could not, would not let Adam be hurt against whilst he was around to stop it.

Just hours earlier someone had banged into Adam at the airport and Kris had found himself tackling the man, fists clenched. Adam had stopped him from losing it by simply touching his arm and calling his name, all the terror and anger dissipated when he saw Adam was unharmed. When his agent had asked for a reason why he had been caught on film flying at a paparazzi, Kris had simply shrugged and said the man had hurt Adam. He had ignored the glare from the woman and returned his attention to crossword he and Adam ten minutes into the plane journey. Without speaking, the pair had agreed the plane was not the right place to talk about anything important, nor was it somewhere to let down their guard. The plane was spacious but Kris was unsettled by the fact that they couldn’t just walk out if they wanted.

Beside the clearly anxious man, Adam smiled and hoped it looked reassuring, inside Adam was wishing they could just run away and hide but he knew it wouldn’t help in the long run. He loved LA but hated it at the same time because they would now have to do all the horrible publicity stuff; their label had no doubt arranged to boost their portfolio.

 

Adam had questioned his agent and his brother to see what the public knew about their kidnapping only to be told that the public didn’t know anything about it. The label had followed the instructions given by the FBI to keep quiet in case they inadvertently placed him and Kris in more danger. Adam had watched in amused shock when Kris had calmly told the record label that he was through hiding their relationship and after what happened, they were not going to let anyone separate them.

 

Thinking back to three hours ago when a photographer had banged into him, Adam was touched by Kris’s overprotection. To Adam, the younger man’s reaction was perfectly normal and something he would have done had their positions been reversed. He was sure that they would both be hyper vigilant and overprotective for a while, they just had to be careful not to let it dictate their lives. His only concern was that Kris would somehow be injured whilst trying to protect him.

 

Standing Adam looked over at Kris who was still looking scared and on edge; clearly they needed to be somewhere alone, safe from everyone. Adam swore that their new home would be more secure than his current apartment, just in case their kidnapper popped up again. Adam smiled softly when Kris’s hand joined his and led the way out of the plane.

 

“Come on, Kris. We can just go back to my house and rest...unless you want to go somewhere else.”

 

“No, your place is good. I just want somewhere away from everyone so I can think,” Kris said softly.

 

Adam promised, “Then that’s what you’ll get.”

 

The couple managed to get to their car relatively quietly, there were some looks of recognition and whispers from the people they passed but no one approached them, something they were grateful for. Adam and Kris were simply too drained; emotionally, mentally and physically to even think about interacting with strangers, even fans.

 

Adam was about to get in the car after Kris when his agent, Lorraine, walked over with a fake smile on her face. Adam held up a hand to stop her, she might be his agent but that didn’t mean she could dictate his life.

 

The rocker said tiredly, “Not right now, please. I’ve just been kidnapped and tortured for days, believed my partner was dead and spent five days in hospital – I am not in the mood to deal with work. The only thing I am thinking about is going home with Kris. We’ll be in touch on Monday.”

 

Quickly Lorraine said, “Adam. I really think...”

 

Cutting her off mid speech Adam said angrily, “Respectfully, I don’t care what you think. I am going home with Kris and we’re ignoring the rest of the world until Monday. After what we’ve been through, you’re lucky we’re only asking for two days off.”

 

Lorraine sighed, realising she wouldn’t be able to change his mind, she understood his reasoning but unfortunately the record company held the strings and could easily make the singer’s life uncomfortable just to prove a point. She was pretty sure that they wouldn’t do anything major since they wouldn’t want to lose Adam.

 

Adam got into the car and then they were away, driving to the one place Adam and Kris could find peace for a while. They would only have two days but that would be enough to give them a chance to process everything, discuss the future and reconstruct their masks for when they would be in public. Neither wanted the world to see the pain they had experienced or the open physical, emotional and spiritual wounds.

******

“Please, Adam. I need you inside me, to feel you moving against me,” Kris said desperately as soon as they stepped into the house.

 

Kris had never felt so desperate to feel Adam’s skin against his own, to feel Adam inside him, to feel loved and cherished. He needed to reassure himself that Adam was really with him, that they were both uninjured and that what happened had not changed their relationship.

 

Gently taking Kris’s hand Adam said intensely, “And I need you.”

 

Adam took Kris’s hand and led the desperate man to the bedroom. Once inside the bedroom, Kris sat down on the bed and allowed Adam to undress him, moaning as Adam placed hot, slow kisses on his throat for every piece of clothing removed until finally he was naked. Kris watched as if in a trance as Adam slowly undressed, his clothes falling in a pool at his feet.

 

Adam quickly returned to the bed and to Kris, he kneeled on the bed and waited for Kris to turn to face him. They studied each other in silence, each one noticing the small cuts and bruises from their two days in hell. Adam gently kissed each bruise and cut on Kris’s torso, wishing he truly could kiss Kris’s injuries away. Adam’s hands moved up to gently cup Kris’s face, wanting the man to see how much he loved him, that Kris was everything to him.

 

Adam said honestly, “I love you, more than anything in my life. I would give my life, my honour and my soul for you, Kris. You are the light in my world, the one who makes all of life’s darkness and pain bearable.”

 

Looking straight into Adam’s stormy eyes Kris said fervently, “I love you too. You are my sun and moon, the one who makes my world complete. All that I am is yours. I will walk beside you for the rest of my life. I will protect, love and honour you forever.”

 

The pair’s lips met in a passionate, loving kiss; each one knowing that everything had changed. With their vows, each one felt a sense of peace, acceptance and contentment they had never felt before. Nothing and no one would separate them again.

 

Adam had never wanted to make love to Kris so much, to let his love see all of him. Adam gently pushed Kris down onto the bed and started kissing his way down the younger man’s body, delighting in Kris’s ardent moans. Kris gently touched Adam’s shoulder to get the man’s attention and smiled softly when Adam moved away slightly with a moan.

 

Kris moved quickly until he was on his side, knowing it would be the most comfortable way for them to make love that would allow them to look into each other’s eyes. He passed Adam the unopened tube of lube and condoms from the bedside table, shivering with desire.

 

Soon Adam was gently preparing Kris, feeling giddy and nervous as if it was their first time. He wanted everything to be perfect, for them to start their new life together with an amazing night of love making.

 

Adam thrust gently his cock inside Kris, waiting until Kris pushed back against him to start slowly thrusting in and out. With every third thrust into Kris’s tight heat, Adam pulled the man into a hot, intense, leisurely kiss. Adam would never get enough of Kris’s kisses; each one said I love you and I need you.

 

They moved against each other, each thrust bringing them closer and closer to completion. When Adam felt he couldn’t hold on any longer, he whispered for Kris to start touching himself, groaning loudly when Kris did so. Forty minutes later, they came together, calling out each other’s names in breathy, loving tones. 

 

Adam reluctantly pulled out of Kris and quickly discarded the condom and grabbed the baby wipes from the bedside table. Adam reverently cleaned Kris, still amazed by Kris’s early vows – he thanked the universe for sending Kris into his life. Adam got into bed, smiling when Kris immediately moved into his arms with a pleased sigh.

 

Placing a gentle, chaste kiss on Kris’s hair Adam whispered, “Go to sleep, love. I'm here to guard your dreams. I love you, baby.”

 

Gently squeezing Adam’s side Kris said sleepily, “Love you, sweetie.”

 

Adam closed his eyes, looking forward to spending the next two days with Kris. They would have to talk about what had happened to them but the knowledge that they were now married, at least in their eyes, made everything brighter. Adam vowed that one day they would get married for all the world to see, even thought it was something most states wouldn’t recognise.

*******

Adam jumped awake at a loud scream echoed around his bedroom, he was terrified to see Kris shaking next to him with an expression of fear, loss and anger. He was worried that if he tried to wake Kris too forcefully it would end up causing Kris harm.

 

“Kris, please wake up. Baby, it’s okay. I'm here, Kris.” Adam said quickly shaking Kris.

 

Kris whimpered and his eyes flew open, he frantically pulled Adam’s mouth to his, the terrible images from his nightmare at the forefront of his mind. The kiss was desperate and rough, as Kris sought comfort.

 

Kris broke the kiss and said tearfully, “I...I was back there and took you from me, there was so much blood and I couldn’t stop him.”

 

“I'm here, nothing is going to take me from your arms,” Adam said softly, pulling Kris into a tight embrace.

 

Kris moved quickly until Adam was spooning him, feeling Adam’s heartbeat against his back. He was unsure if he would be able to go back to sleep, if not he was content to remain in Adam’s arms. Nothing made him feel better than being in Adam’s arms, it made him feel cherished, protected, needed and loved.

 

“Just close your eyes, love. I'll protect you,” Adam reassured, pleased when Kris gave a contented sigh and his breathing deepened.

 

Although Kris quickly fell asleep Adam was unable to follow his love into Morpheus’s embrace, he wanted to be able to wake Kris up before the man became too lost in a nightmare. Adam was careful to keep his breathing slow and steady, not wanting Kris to wake up because of him. Neither man had slept much since their rescue, the ghastly spectre of their tormentor’s face haunted their dreams.

*******

Anger, pain and hatred filled Kris’s mind as he glared at the screen in front of him, unable to believe what he was seeing and hearing. On screen an annoyingly upbeat black haired woman, Kris recalled from a protest at one of Adam’s concerts, was saying that Adam had taken advantage of him and was hitting him.

 

Kris’s first reaction was to find that woman and destroy her, how dare she say such a thing about his Adam! Kris quickly looked at the bedroom, where Adam was still asleep and hoped the woman’s angry diatribe hadn’t disturbed his love. Thankfully, he couldn’t find any sign that Adam was awake, meaning he could deal with the horrible accusations in private, getting his phone, Kris logged onto Twitter and debated what to put. His first thought was to say exactly what he thought of the woman who was spewing such bile about Adam but he knew it wouldn’t help. After a minute or so, Kris knew just what to say.

 

@KrisAllen: Just trying to decide what to make my beautiful Adam for breakfast. :-)) Maybe a bagel or an omelette? Is it breakfast at ten or brunch?

 

@AllisonIraheta: No idea. Happy to hear from you, bro. I’ve been calling you all morning! Have you lost your cell?

 

@KrisAllen: Nope, just turned it off so we wouldn’t be disturbed.

 

@AllisonIraheta: Oh...right. :-x Give Adam a hug from me.

 

@KrisAllen: Sure. I think I'll make an omelette...I think we’ve got the stuff in to make it. Looking forward to having the weekend off with Adam. -:)

 

Kris quickly logged out, knowing he had said enough to let people know about his and Adam’s relationship. While Twitter probably wasn’t the best way to go about it, it was quick and easy, not to mention it would take the wind out of Lawson’s sales. He couldn’t wait to see how their fans reacted to his post, most of them thought they had been involved for years so it wouldn’t cause any problems.

 

Kris knew he was going to catch hell from 19 about everything but he didn’t care, he had Adam and in a matter of hours most of the world would know about them. Of course, they would still have to do the whole publically coming out thing but that was merely a formality. He and Adam were as good as married...he just couldn’t make it official until his divorce from Katy was final.

 

Realising he hadn’t called Katy yet, Kris mentally berated himself for being so thoughtless, she probably already knew everything but he owed it to her to tell the truth. Kris knew it was something he should do face to face but he didn’t want to leave the sanctity of their home and it felt wrong to invite Katy to his new home with Adam.

 

Kris had no idea what to say to Katy since the truth would hurt her, he couldn’t exactly say that he had been half in love with Adam since they met and over time that had blossomed into true love. At the same time, he couldn’t let her doubt his love for Adam, for fear it would make her think they could get back together some time in future.

 

Kris dialled Katy’s number, nervously worrying his lip and tapping his foot as he waited for her to answer.

 

“Hi, Kris. Are you okay?” Katy said happily.

 

Kris nodded answering, “Yeah, I'm fine. Katy, there’s something I have to tell you...I'm in love with Adam and I want a divorce. I'm sorry for hurting you.”

 

Katy said quickly, “I know about you and Adam. That SOB who had you sent me a disc of you and him. You said that you loved him and you had this weird smile on your face. You looked as though everything made sense to you when you were stroking his hair. Kris just...be careful. I don’t want you getting hurt. Adam’s...not the kind of man to settle down. You don’t want to be left alone when he gets tired of the newest notch on his bedpost.”

 

Kris felt cold seep through his bones at Katy’s description of Adam. He couldn’t believe she would think that about Adam. Adam was amazing and wouldn’t string him along, they loved each other and regardless of what Katy thought, they were both in it for keeps. He did wonder if this was Katy’s way to stopping them from getting divorced.

 

Kris said firmly, “Katy, you might not want to acknowledge it but Adam and I are in this for keeps. We’re together and that’s not going to change. I'm going to see a lawyer first thing on Monday.”

 

Realising that all her dreams of having a life, a family with Kris had gone up in smoke Katy said brokenly, “Fine.”

 

Kris finished the call and walked into the bedroom to look at a still sleeping Adam who was sprawled out on the bed, legs splayed open looking life the personification of lust. Kris knew they didn’t have time to spend hours fucking. Kris had a mental list of things they needed to do before Monday; the most important in his own opinion was finding a good therapist because Kris knew they couldn’t cope with what had happened to them alone.

 

“It’s time to get up now, sweetie,” Kris said softly, carefully sitting on the bed in front of Adam so he would not startle his love.

 

Adam opened his eyes and smiled at Kris, he loved waking up to Kris’s face and his heart raced at the realisation that he would be doing so for the rest of his life. Adam frowned at the look in Kris’s eyes, his baby was upset and Adam wanted to kiss those worries away

 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Adam asked gently.

 

“Not much. Let’s get breakfast and we can talk everything over.” Kris said, not wanting to broach the subject in their bedroom.

 

Adam nodded and got out of the bed, heading towards the bathroom. He grinned when ten minutes later, the scent of coffee filled the air, causing his stomach to rumble loudly.

*******

After breakfast, Adam switched on the radio, keeping it at a low volume so that it wouldn’t disturb their conversation but needing to escape the silence. He smiled in thanks when Kris walked over and gently led him to the couch.

 

Kris said nervously, “I guess we need to talk about our kidnapping and what to do now? I mean, do you think it’s a good idea for us to go to therapy or something? I...I don’t want what happened to tear us apart.”

 

Adam gently took Kris’s hand in his saying, “I think we need to talk to each other. We’re both going to be a little on edge for a while and it will help to talk everything through. I don’t mind about seeing a therapist, if you think it will help.”

 

“So how about we start talking about what happened to each other. If it becomes too much then we can go and see someone.”

 

Adam nodded in agreement and in an effort to get a lighter mood said, “Twitter must be going crazy that we were photographed bruised and coming out of the airport together. How long before they think we are in a BDSM relationship?”

 

“Might be sooner than you think. I sort of...outed us on Twitter,” Kris said with a smirk.

 

Laughing Adam said, “You outed us? Well, I guess people were going to find out on Monday anyway. Pass me my phone so I can see what you did, baby.”

 

Kris held out the phone and waited for Adam to react, Kris thought he had been fairly nonchalant about everything. He could have been a lot cruder or direct but he thought it best to see what Adam wanted to do. Kris was surprised when Adam started frantically tapping the phone, Kris’s phone beeped minutes later causing the man to look at it and laugh. The response was so Adam and he couldn’t wait to see the reactions.

 

@adamlambert: Kris cooked breakfast, he’s amazing at it. Kris Allen sundae sounds good for dessert but messy on the sheets...I can buy new sheets. :>

 

“God, the Kradam fans will be all over this in seconds. I'll be a sundae for you whenever you want,” Kris said licking his lips slowly as he stared into Adam’s eyes.

 

“I'll remember that, baby.” Adam said breathily before pulling Kris into a passionate kiss.

 

Kris broke the kiss when his lungs protested the lack of air and just sank down into Adam’s embrace, content to stay there for the rest of the day. Soon they would have to face the world and start to deal with everything that had happened to them so Kris wanted to make the most of their alone time.

*******

Kris tightly held Adam’s hand as they made their way through the press, with their bodyguards at their sides. He just hoped everyone kept away because he was too on edge to deal with any hostilities at the moment, he wanted nothing more than to be snuggled up in bed with Adam but they couldn’t hide away any longer. Today was their first interview since coming out on Twitter, not that everyone believed it was real. Now they would but those doubts to rest and tell everyone that they were a committed couple, Kris couldn’t find the energy to care about how his fans would react. After what he and Adam had been through in Francis Reese’s hands, dealing with homophobic fans would be a cakewalk.  
  


Squeezing Kris’s hand in reassurance, Adam made his way through the corridors, knowing the way to Ryan’s set by rote. One of the first shows he did after every album was Ryan’s, Adam was sure it was because Ryan was able to think on his feet and Adam had a tendency to say stuff without thinking about it.

 

“Great to see you two,” Ryan said in greeting as the pair walked into his green room.

 

Ryan’s trained eyes caught the nervousness in both man’s postures, thankfully he was used to calming people down, an invaluable tool in his business. Walking over to the coffee pot, Ryan poured a cup for each man and gestured for them to sit down. He noticed Kris squeezed Adam’s hand tighter as the pair sat down, so close they were practically in each other’s laps. The interview was certainly going to be interesting if they wouldn’t separate.

 

“We’re on in five,” Ryan said with a reassuring grin.

 

“Thanks. We’ll be there in a minute,” Adam said dismissing the man, ignoring the reproachful look in Kris’s eyes. What Adam had to say was for Kris’s ears alone, and Ryan was used to Adam’s moods by now.

 

Adam said bluntly, “Kris, I love you. Nothing and no one is going to change that. Now, we don’t have to go into any more details than you want to. If Ryan starts to go too far, just take a drink of water and I'll divert his attention. I can dazzle him with my scintillating wit.”

 

“That better be all you’re dazzling him with.” Kris said with a smile.

 

Adam said in disbelief, “Like I’d ever go for Ryan. He is a candle and you are the sun. He can’t compare to you.”

 

Kris smirked and settled down, his head falling on Adam’s shoulder as he fought off tiredness. They were both still tired since sleep was still a rare commodity but he was sure that would change. Kris  looked up when a runner appeared in the doorway and signalled they were due on stage. Standing Kris held out his hand to Adam who grasped it firmly, still holding hands Adam led the way out of the room towards their interview. Kris was only too willing to let Adam be his shield for now, knowing there would be times when he would be Adam’s shield, it was just the way their relationship worked.

 

Ryan smiled at the camera, “Now, my next guests are two of the hottest stars in the music industry who have caused a storm of gossip since they disappeared just over ten days ago.  Adam Lambert and Kris Allen everyone!”

 

Adam walked out first, unable to hold Kris’s hand because the stage entrance wasn’t big enough for them to walk through together and he refused to let people see Kris trailing behind him like a puppy. He wanted the public’s first image of them together as a couple to be of them side by side as equals, he had heard enough gossip comparing him or Kris as each other’s lapdog when nothing could be further from the truth.

 

Adam took the a seat at the side of the desk, pleased that the two guest chairs had been placed closer together than normal, no doubt at Ryan’s insistence. Ryan was amazing at finding discrete ways to make a situation less stressful.

 

Kris quickly walked out and took his seat next to Adam, placing his hand on the back of Adam’s chair and smiled. He was ready now for the interview to begin, he knew that the questions would probably be personal but Adam would help him if it became too difficult.

 

“Nice to see you both. Now I’ve got to bring up the Twitter thing, you had to know it would get tongues wagging.”

 

Kris fielded the question, “I did but to be honest, I’ve become tired of hiding and I am not ashamed of our relationship. We actually had our coming out all planned but I kinda moved it forward.”

 

“Why did you do that?”

 

“I was sitting in our place and I switched on the TV, I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. People were accusing my Adam of hurting me, of taking advantage of me. It’s a load of BS, Adam would never hurt me.”

 

“So have you made a Kris sundae yet, Adam?”

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Adam answered with a laugh quickly deflecting the question, the public didn’t need to know that much about their relationship.

 

“I take it that you are getting divorced, Kris?”

 

“Of course,” Kris said amazed that Ryan would think otherwise.

 

“So does this mean you’ll have to stop leaning all over the pretty boys in your band, Adam?” Ryan said with a grin.

 

Adam said confused, “What? No, for a couple of reasons a) I am devoted to Kris and our relationship, b) I’ve never even been interested in Tommy that way and c) Tommy is straight.”

 

Kris shook his head, “Ryan, what makes you think it would bother me? I'm secure in our relationship and I’ve seen the Adam/Tommy lean since we’ve been dating and it hasn’t upset me.”

 

“I know this might not be something you want to talk about much but something happened to you in Las Vegas?” Ryan asked gently, seeing the way each man had stilled at the question.

 

Fighting to control his instinct to shout at the man that it was none of his business Kris said gravely, “Yeah. We were kidnapped from our hotel. It was hell but we made it through together. We were rescued three days later by the police and FBI. The agents of the BAU were great and came to check on us when we were in hospital.”

 

“You don’t have to answer but what happened when you were being held captive?”

 

“A lot,” Kris said taking a drink of water, he couldn’t relive what had happened to them now because he wouldn’t be able to stop from breaking.

 

Adam quickly swooped in saying, “Ryan, let’s just say it was bad. We were in hospital for five days and we are still healing. How do you think we got these bruises?”

 

Ryan nodded in understanding, “Did what happened change your relationship?”

 

“Only in that we realised we couldn’t let anyone or anything keep us apart,” Kris said firmly.

 

“So what does the future hold for you two?”

 

Kris answered grinning, “We’re going to find a home together...maybe get a dog at some point. We are going to continue performing and writing, music is an important part of our lives. No, we are not going to suddenly start collaborating together all of the time. Our music styles don’t always merge properly.”

 

Ryan smiled, “Well it was great to see you guys. Now in tomorrow’s show we have new girl band Wicked Sugar and Taylor Swift tells us about her new boyfriend.”

 

Once the camera had been switched off, Adam and Kris quickly unplugged their microphones and walked backstage. Neither one wanted to hang around and get bombarded by the audience, even if it was composed of their fans. Adam tightly hugged Kris, pleased that they had both held up so well, and relieved that Ryan had been fairly easy on them. It had been just what they needed for their first post abduction interview.

 

“You were amazing out there, honey.” Adam whispered, loving Kris’s resultant shy, pleased smile.

 

“Thanks, so were you. Let’s go, babe. I’ve got a list of houses for us to look at,” Kris said with a wide smile.

 

“Just how long is this list?”

 

“I’ve narrowed it down to twelve based on location and privacy.” Kris said proudly, the original list had been twenty eight so he had done pretty well.

 

As he looped an around Kris’s waist Adam said with a grin, “Not too many then. So let’s go and find our new home, although anywhere you are is home.”

 

“Same here,” Kris said with a wide grin as he placed a soft kiss on Adam’s forehead.

 

*******

*Five years later*

 

Adam felt sick, he couldn’t believe this day had come...he was terrified and excited at the same time. It didn’t help that everyone kept coming in to make sure he was okay, he would be fine if they gave him a little time to calm down. Adam glared, he was going to punch Brad if the man didn’t stop humming the funeral dirge.

 

“Brad, shut the fuck up before I punch you. Now how do I look?”

 

“Adam, you are beautiful like always. Kris is going to cream his pants when he sees you.” Brad said honestly.

 

Adam looked in the mirror and tried to control his breathing, he had no idea why he was terrified, he was getting married to the most amazing man. Adam looked at himself in the mirror and made sure nothing was out of place, he couldn’t look a mess on his wedding day. Adam was wearing a black Prince Edward suit, with a white shirt and grey tie and black boots. The only jewellery he was wearing was the necklace Kris had made for him, a locket with a picture of them inside and the poem It’s You by Joanna Fuchs. Adam had cried when Kris had given him the necklace on their first anniversary.

 

“Okay, I'm ready.” Adam said as his mom walked over, smiling widely.

 

“You look beautiful, Adam.” Leila said as looked at her son, seeing the joy and anxiety in his eyes.

 

Adam said honestly, “So do you. Please don’t start the waterworks or I'll start crying and that will run my make up.”

 

Adam took his mom’s arm and together they walked out into the garden, just as Kris walked out with his mom. Adam had never seen Kris look so devastatingly beautiful; Kris was wearing a grey Prince Edward suit with a white shirt, black tie and black boots, at Adam’s insistence.

 

Together the four made their way down the aisle to where the officiator, Cale and Brad where impatiently waiting.

 

Adam squeeze Kris’s hand as they stood in front of the officiator, ready to be joined together in marriage in front of their friends and family.

 

“We are gathered here to join Adam Mitchell Lambert and Kristopher Neil Allen in celebrating and acknowledging their love and commitment to each other. Love is a gift to be cherished, no matter what form it takes. Adam and Kris are going to exchange rings as a symbol of their love and commitment.”

 

As he put the ring on Kris’s beautiful finger Adam said seriously, “Kris, I give you this ring as a vow of my love and commitment to you. You are my light when the world is dark, my hope, my joy and my love. I was trying to find some way of telling you how much I love you and I couldn’t put it into words until I found the poem Love Is.

 

Love is the greatest feeling,  
Love is like a play,  
Love is what I feel for you,  
Each and every day,  
Love is like a smile,  
Love is like a song,  
Love is a great emotion,  
That keeps us going strong,  
I love you with my heart,  
My body and my soul,  
I love the way I keep loving,  
Like a love I can't control,  
So remember when your eyes meet mine,  
I love you with all my heart,  
And I have poured my entire soul into you,  
Right from the very start.”

 

Ignoring the happy tears falling down his face Kris picked up the ring, his hand shaking as he put it on Adam’s finger saying, “Adam, I give you this ring as a vow of my love and commitment to you. You are my world, my love, the one who makes my heart soar. I have chosen the poem I Love The Way to show you how much I love, respect and adore you.

 

“I love the way you look at me,  
Your eyes so bright and blue.  
I love the way you kiss me,  
Your lips so soft and smooth.  
  
I love the way you make me so happy,  
And the ways you show you care.  
I love the way you say, "I Love You,"  
And the way you're always there.  
  
I love the way you touch me,  
Always sending chills down my spine.  
I love that you are with me,  
And glad that you are mine.”

 

“You may now kiss and celebrate your commitment to each other.”

 

Kris pulled Adam towards him and their lips met in a fiery, intense, loving kiss. The world faded away as they kissed, until the pointed coughing caused them to break apart and glare at Brad.

 

Kris said happily, “I love you, Mr Adam Lambert-Allen.”

 

“And I love you, Mr Kristopher Lambert-Allen.” Adam said grinning widely.

 

Adam and Kris walked back down the aisle, into the castle where their reception was being held. Each one was looking forward to their new life together as a married couple and counting down the hours until they could escape to start their wedding night.

 

The End


End file.
